


this is normal

by randomfills (spnfanatic)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/U, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Butt Plugs, Collars, Dom Sam Winchester, Dom/sub, Domestic Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Hand Feeding, M/M, Nudity, POV Mary Winchester, Prompt Fill, SPN kink meme fill, Sub Dean Winchester, Top Sam Winchester, bunker story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnfanatic/pseuds/randomfills
Summary: Everyone is a Dom or a Sub. Mary never found out which her boys were, so she's a little surprised that Dean is the submissive P, who sucks Sam off while doing research, gets bend over the kitchen table and walks around with a dildo in his ass etc. Don't care for kinks as long as the story is written from Mary's Pov. Bonus for differences between her time / status to now. Mary can join as well (either position would be fine) if you wanthttps://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/121551.html?thread=43425231#t43425231
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 18
Kudos: 203
Collections: Supernatural Kink Meme





	this is normal

Life in the bunker was different from how Mary expected. For one, she was still adjusting to seeing her boys all grown up, almost as old as her now. And wow that was a really weird thing to admit. She was also trying to wrap her mind around the fact that she would’ve still been dead if Amara, God’s sister (another really weird thing to think about. God’s sister), hadn’t decided to pluck her from her timeline and give her over to Dean like she was some kind of trophy he won. And she couldn’t forget the angel who sometimes showed up whenever something major happened. Or that John Winchester, the love of her life, apparently died over a decade ago in the fight against the demon who killed her.

Or the fact that her sons grew up to be _hunters_ \- the thing she didn’t want them to be, tried so hard to get away from. It was so different from what she thought the future held for her family and sometimes she found herself getting overwhelmed. But what really took the cake had to be Sam and Dean’s status as dom/sub. Mary may have thought about it once or twice. When she was alive, Sam was a baby and Dean only four. She had more on her mind than their future designations, like changing diapers and what she was going to have Dean wear the next morning. It had been too early to think about how they would present. Puberty had been so far away. She wasn’t going to worry about that until they came closer to crossing the bridge, she remembered thinking.

She remembered sitting with John one night, however, talking about what their future _could_ hold. It was just one conversation, but John had been excited as he told her how he was going to get Dean into sports, get him his first baseball bat for his next birthday. John loved baseball before he joined the military, grew up with it. She remembered his goofy grin as she sat there, all quiet and listening. John had thought Dean was going to present as a dom and he wanted to prepare him as best he could for it.

Mary wasn’t sure why. Dean was too young for his personality to really shine back then and he was just learning to become a big brother. She figured it was just because he was older so John automatically assumed he’d present that way. She wondered if she also harbored those same thoughts in the back of her head.

It just made sense, she supposed. The older sibling usually, but not always, presented as the more dominant one. That was why when she headed to the kitchen one more, she was more than a little surprised to find Dean walking around naked except in a leather collar.

“Dean?” she asked, uncertainly.

She watched as her son turned to look at her, also surprised to see her up so early. It was only for a moment, before he was smiling easily at her, like walking around naked was just a normal thing. To be fair, it probably was for him. “Oh, hey, mom. What’s up?” he paused for a moment, taking in her tired face. He chewed the bottom of his lip with worry. His eyes were wide and his freckles stood out on his pale face. Mary never realized just how girlish Dean grew up to be. He hid it well with blood and scars from hunting, but here in the bunker, when they weren’t fighting anything and he was more at home and relaxed and unguarded? He was absolutely breath-taking. Mary could see traces of herself in his features.

“Couldn’t sleep,” she confessed.

“Yeah? Join the club,” Dean said, still looking at her with concern. He thought for a moment, then looked pointedly toward the kitchen. Mary followed his gaze. “Wanna grab some cereal? We’ve got a pretty good selection.”

“Sure,” Mary said.

They headed into the kitchen and Dean poured her some Lucky Charms and milk. It brought Mary back to the days when Dean was still only four. One of his favorite cereals when he was a kid was Lucky Charms. “It’s still my favorite,” Dean said suddenly, as if he knew what she was thinking about.

Mary looked up at him sheepishly. “Am I that obvious?”

“A little,” Dean admitted, handing her the bowl. He stared down at the box a little wistfully. “You know I still think about it from time to time. When you and dad were both alive, before Yellow Eyes and hunting and everything. It used to be all I could think about some days.”

Mary sighed, swirling the cereal absently. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. I miss him too, mom,” Dean said. “I miss him every goddamn day. But me and Sam...we learned to deal with his death” He paused, before adding, “Same as yours. And now, well...we got you back. That’s gotta be enough, right?”

“Yeah,” Mary said quietly. She missed John but Dean was right. She couldn’t always be stuck in the past. She had her boys again. She looked at Dean, studied him closer now that she finally had the chance. The last couple weeks had been hectic. They had to get Sam back when he was kidnapped by some woman from the British Men of Letters. And Mary had to get used to the new technology. This was the first week where she could finally relax and get her foot back into the game without having to worry about so many different things. 

Dean was tall and lean and strong. His hair was cut short, reminding Mary of John’s time spent in the military. He was looking back at her, his green eyes bright and amused, his arms crossed over his bare chest. He looked happy and relaxed. And that was all Mary could ask for. Whatever his arrangement was with Sam - her boys were happy and at ease with each other.

“Does it surprise you?” Dean asked suddenly, startling Mary from her thoughts. Dean was looking at her with a raised eyebrow and Mary suddenly realized she had been staring at her son the whole time. She could feel her cheeks heating up and she looked back down at the bowl of cereal in front of her. Dean just chuckled and said, “It’s okay, mom.” She felt him put a gentle hand on her shoulder and Mary looked back up again. “I know it’s a lot to get used to.” He was smiling and Mary couldn’t help but think it was a nice smile and made Dean look so much younger and less stressed than he really was. He dropped his hand and turned around to walk to the sink. Mary caught sight of her oldest son’s bare ass and she wanted to drop her eyes again because it wasn’t something she thought she’d see of Dean, not since he’d been a child and she had to bathe him.

He turned the water on in the sink and started washing the small pile of dishes left from the previous night. Mary couldn’t help but notice something small and blue sticking out of Dean’s ass. She blushed when she realized what it was and went back to eating her cereal as she listened to her son continue softly over the sound of running water, “You should’ve seen dad’s face when I presented as a sub and Sam presented as a dom. You’d think he’d have seen a ghost right then and there.” He paused, chuckling to himself in remembrance. “I mean, he wasn’t super pissed like I thought he’d be, but he sure was freaked out. I think he really thought I’d turn out to be a dom or something.”

Mary was nodding along, before realizing Dean had his back turned to her and couldn’t see her while he was washing the dishes. She swallowed and cleared her throat, not exactly sure what she was going to say but Dean was waiting for a reply, “Yeah. Your dad, John...he really wanted to teach you baseball. He bought a baseball bat for your fifth birthday.” She smiled as she remembered how excited John had been all week, tossing the baseball around in the house as little Dean kept giggling and following him around, trying to get the ball. They went out to the yard to toss it around a few times while Mary made sandwiches and got Dean’s favorite store bought pie out.

She heard the water being turned off and then Dean sighed, “Yeah. I remember getting the bat. Dad was already taking us around to motels by that point but I remember getting a baseball bat for Christmas and dad tossed the ball around at the park before we had to go back to the motel again.” He sounded bitter, or maybe it was Mary’s imagination. She heard the sounds of dishes being put into the dishwasher and Mary stared down at the bowl, swirling around the milk and cereal inside of it. She wished she had been alive. She wished she got to see Sam and Dean grow up.

“I’m sorry,” she heard herself say. But what was she sorry for? For not being there? For her boys having to move from one motel to another, never having a stable home life? For John teaching them how to be hunters?

Dean paused. It seemed like he understood what she was trying to say, because the next words he said were, “It’s okay, mom. Water under the bridge at this point. You’re here now and that’s all that matters.”

Then the conversation was dropped, just like that. Mary continued to eat and Dean hummed Metallica under his breath as he finished cleaning the kitchen. By the time they were both done, Sam came out of his room with his laptop under one arm and they all went to the ‘war room’, as her boys called it. It seemed to be a favorite spot of theirs because it had a big table that had a map embedded in it and it was the first room you saw when entering the bunker. Sam set his laptop on the table and booted it on.

He sat down and shared a look with Dean before going down onto his knees and crawling under the table. Mary sat down on a chair next to Sam as he started to log in. She tried to pretend she couldn’t hear Dean unzip his brother’s jeans. Sam leaned forward a little, still staring at the screen. He started to type something and Mary leaned over to see what he was doing.

He turned to look at her and said, “So I was thinking about teaching you how to use the internet today, mom.” Mary was caught off guard by the suggestion but Sam’s eyes were wide and warm and there was an eagerness in his voice that told her he really had been thinking hard about this. For a moment, they just looked at each other and Mary thought about it. She wanted to be more helpful during hunts and if using the internet was effective, then she didn’t see why she shouldn’t learn how to use it. And Sam seemed like an expert on all of this technology. She nodded, trying her best to ignore the slurping and sucking sounds coming from below the table. Sam didn’t seem the least bit bothered and just smiled and went back to looking at his screen.

“Great!” He said, “We can start now, if that’s okay.”

“Sure,” Mary said slowly, leaning over again to watch Sam move the mouse and start typing furiously on the keyboard. He looked relatively relaxed and in his element as he started to explain all about the browser and what each thing did. At one point, he even let Mary take over and try to search something, leaning back on his chair as he watched.

Mary was amazed by how fast everything was. She clicked on something and it took her a second to load a page. She was impressed by the array of information she could find just by typing in a word on the search engine. There were articles upon articles from different sources and she could cross reference information with ease. It was a little overwhelming at first. She didn’t quite get everything in that one afternoon but Sam was patient and eventually, Dean came out from under the table to join them. He hovered behind her and showed her what websites they liked to use to research different myths and legends. 

The boys joked and bantered with each other all day and Mary almost forgot Dean was naked until it was closer to dinner and Dean headed into the kitchen to cook. Mary watched as Dean disappeared into the kitchen, before Sam cleared his throat and said, “I hope this isn’t too overwhelming for you, mom.” She turned to look at him and saw a hint of concern on his face. “We didn’t mean to keep it a secret but we weren’t exactly sure how to bring it up.”

Mary sighed, shaking her head. Yes she had been caught off-guard, but it wasn’t that big of a deal. They were still her boys. “Like I told Dean, it really isn’t a big deal, Sam.” She looked to see Sam staring at her skeptically. “Really,” she said again, smiling. “I don’t care how you two presented. I’m just glad you two are happy and safe.” She realized it was true. Maybe she’d been a little surprised, but they were happy and that was all that mattered to Mary.

Sam just smiled and said, “You’re taking this way better than dad did.”

“I heard,” Mary said, remembering her earlier conversation with Dean.

“It wasn’t super bad but dad definitely could’ve handled it better,” Sam told her. He went back to fiddling with his laptop as they waited for Dean to get done cooking.

After a little while, Dean came back with two plates of burgers. He placed one in front of Mary, and then Sam and went to sit next to Sam on the floor. Mary was a little surprised again as she watched Sam tear a piece of his burger and hand feed it to Dean. Dean opened his mouth and Sam, still smiling, gently placed it into his brother’s mouth. Dean moaned as he chewed and Sam went back to tear another piece of the burger, waiting for his brother to finish swallowing his first bite. Sam continued feeding Dean like this until the burger was almost gone. Mary was mesmerized. It seemed like such an intimate act, yet at the same time, so normal.

Dean was smiling, looking like he was enjoying the burger despite sitting on his knees beside his brother, getting fed like a pampered pet, and Sam seemed to be enjoying himself immensely just hand feeding his brother like this. Mary watched for a few more minutes. Sam wasn’t looking at her at all. It was like he’d forgotten she was even in the room, his eyes only on Dean. She looked back down at her own untouched burger, deciding she should probably eat it before it got cold. It was nice to see her sons happy for once. She knew the last few weeks had been hard for everyone, not just her. This seemed to be the only time they could truly relax and just be themselves.

After dinner, Mary found herself wandering the bunker. There were still a lot of rooms she hadn’t seen yet and now that they were in between hunts, she figured it couldn’t hurt to check some of the rooms out. The boys had excused themselves back to Sam’s room after they all finished dinner and cleaned up. She wasn’t going to disturb them so she found herself heading into a room that she could only assume was the library. It was filled with shelves upon shelves of books. Mary was in awe as she walked in and picked up a random book. The cover was plain but as she flipped through the pages carefully she realized it had long lists of spells and what they did and what they required to activate them. She set it back down after a while and looked around at each shelf. It was amazing to think that her sons just happened to stumble upon such a treasure trove. In her life as a hunter, she’d only ever heard of the Men of Letters. The society was thought to be extinct among the more knowledgeable hunters. But leave it to Winchesters to find something like this.

After examining some of the books for almost forty five minutes, she decided to head back out of the room. She knew she’d spend at least a weekend here by herself, sorting through some of the texts. She wandered around a few more rooms before turning in for the night.

The next week dragged by with no hunt. Sam continued to teach Mary how to use the computer and got her a working phone so they could all communicate with each other for whatever reason. Sam taught her how to use it too. Dean continued to walk around the bunker naked and sucked Sam off under the table when he could, and knelt beside Sam when they had dinner together. Mary was slowly getting used to it. She ate her own food and chatted with the boys like everything was normal. Because it really was. There were a couple days where the boys would head back to Sam’s room after dinner to do whatever it was they did in there. On those days, Mary would be left alone. She didn’t mind though, it gave her a chance to process what was happening. 

On the other days, however, it was like she was completely forgotten or they just couldn’t wait and Sam would have Dean bent over the table and he would take him right there with Mary just barely having enough time to get up, enough time to even remember to breathe as she watched, completely entranced. Dean would moan as Sam pushed in, and just like that, Mary would find herself stumbling over the chair, finally able to move again, hyper aware of everything around her.

It was after one such encounter and by the end of the twelfth night, she found herself heading back to her room and sitting on the edge of the bed. She opened one of the drawers to the small table next to the bed and took out a couple pictures. It showed her smiling as she leaned against a happy looking John Winchester, baby Sammy held tightly in her arms. In front of them, a small four year old Dean was smiling widely for the camera. John had his hand ruffling Dean’s hair. She realized, as she stared down at the old, worn picture, she was just happy to see her boys happy. It didn’t matter that Dean grew into a sub, a beautiful and elegant sub at that, or that Sam had become a dom, tall and broad shouldered and fiercely protective and loyal and gentle. Didn’t even matter that they grew into the life she never wanted for them.

They were _happy_. 

Her boys were happy and that was the only thing that was important to Mary. She just wished John was here to see this.

**THE END**


End file.
